Graduation
by Miss Vampire Authoress
Summary: Elizabeta meets a girl while searching for Roderick, but who is this mysterious girl? This is a sequel to Valedictorian. Enjoy and please comment! Features my Brandenburg Oc.


Hetalia: Axis Powers

Graduation

Note: I Own Nothing

Summary: Elizabeta meets a girl while looking for Roderick, but who is this mysterious girl?

* * *

"Roderick!" Elizabeta called as she searched the crowd around her for her fiancé. Everyone had just flooded out of the auditorium and out of the school building. Students clad in graduation gowns and joyful—and sorrowful—families and friends were mixed among the crowd, taking photos, talking, some even crying, and in the mess of it all, Elizabeta had lost track of her fiancé, Roderick Edelstein.

It was tough navigating through the crowd, though. She didn't want to be rude or anything, and she tried desperately not to intrude on any photo-ops and conversations, but it was hard. She hadn't seen the Edelsteins or the Beilschmidts anywhere, yet either. But then again, she wasn't sure if she wanted to see a certain Beilschmidt.

After the announcement that he was going to be their class' valedictorian, Elizabeta and Gilbert didn't speak anymore. Not even insults. It was awkward, actually. Who knew their bickering had become so normal…it was kind of sad in Elizabeta's opinion. Had their relationship really turned so toxic? But seeing him up at that podium, for the first time in a long time, she smiled at him. That, she was happy about.

His speech had been astounding, Elizabeta thought.

"Roderick!" Elizabeta called again. No reply, again. Where was that boy and his loud family? It couldn't be that hard to track down a family of loud, mostly blond Germanics. But Elizabeta's search for them was proving otherwise. Seriously, why didn't she bring her cell phone with her? Oh yeah, because she wouldn't need it…dammit, she was an idiot.

"Um, excuse me?" Elizabeta felt someone tap on her shoulder. She turned around—hoping it was a member of Roderick or a member of his family—but no, instead she found a girl with long, curly, black hair and dark eyes. She was small and kind of flat chested, too, but she looked to be Elizabeta's age. But one thing was off; she wasn't wearing a graduation robe. "Um, hello?" Elizabeta asked. "Are you looking for Roderick Edelstein?" The girl asked. Elizabeta found herself brighten up at the mention of Roderick's name. "Yes!" She answered with a nod. The girl brightened as well. "Oh, that's great, I'm looking for a—a uh, acquaintance of his. They should be together, so we can look together." The girl announced.

Elizabeta nodded and stuck out her hand to the girl. "I'm Elizabeta, Roderick's fiancé." She introduced herself. The girl smiled and shook her hand. "I'm Elda Beilschmidt, his cousin." The girl, Elda introduced. Elizabeta's jaw dropped. "But you just said that you were looking for an acquaintance of his." Elizabeta pointed out. The girl sheepishly replied, "We aren't exactly close."

Accepting this answer reluctantly, Elizabeta and Elda began to navigate the crowd together, searching for Roderick and his "acquaintance". But still, they had no such luck. In the meantime, however, Elizabeta attempted to make some polite conversation.

"So you and Roderick are cousins...who's your dad, Gus, Günter, or Joseph?" She asked, listing off all of Roderick's uncles accept Ulrich, Gilbert and Ludwig's father. Elizabeta knew Gilbert had no sisters, only brothers. "Joseph, but he's not my real dad." Elda answered. "Huh, really?" Elizabeta asked with slight surprise. "Yeah," Elda said. "My mom and Joseph got married when I was seven, and Joseph adopted me." She explained. Elizabeta nodded, understanding her situation. She herself had been adopted when she was a small child by Attila Hedervary. She owed that man her life.

"So you must go to school somewhere else; Roderick told me his uncle Joseph lived like three hours away." Elizabeta commented. Elda nodded. "Yep, it's a real drag, but soon it won't be a problem." She responded. "Hm? Why?" Elizabeta asked curiously. "No reason." Elda said, dodging the question. Elizabeta dropped the subject.

"So who's Roderick's acquaintance? A boyfriend of yours?" Elizabeta asked with a waggled eyebrow. Elda gave her a look and answered, "No. Fiancé." Elizabeta nearly squealed. "Oh my goodness! You're engaged? You're family must be so happy—I wonder why Roderick hasn't said anything. Oh, you must be so happy!" Elizabeta blathered. Elda grinned as she replied, "Yes, I am. But we haven't told my family or anything." Elizabeta looked at her in surprise. "Not even your parents?" She asked. Elda nodded.

Well that was odd, Elizabeta thought. But whatever, maybe they were just being shy.

"So what's he like? Your fiancé, I mean." Elizabeta asked. Elda laughed a little. "How could I describe him—he's probably the most out of this world character I have ever met!" Elizabeta was automatically hanging on her every word at that simple statement. "When I first met him when we were kids, he was so wild, but sweet, in his own way. But then I moved away and we drifted apart. When I saw him again, he was so different, though. He was kind of quiet—modest really—and he seemed to distance his self away from everyone. He was hanging out with a group of kids from another school, but he didn't really seem to like them. He seemed lonely." Elda explained. Elizabeta nodded in understanding. A dear friend of hers had been the same way…wait…

"But then, we ended up becoming friends again," Elda began again. "After that, he totally started to change. He became more out-going, again, and he started working so hard to be something great! He…he was—and is—amazing…" Elda said, wistful. Elizabeta found herself enraptured by Elda's description of her fiancé. He sounded…familiar. "I made the first move, though…he was always so shy about that sort of stuff—he may have talked the talked, but he really wasn't all that forth coming about his feelings. He was super embarrassed when I asked him out. It was so funny watching his face light up bright red." Elda laughed. Okay, this was getting scary, Elizabeta thought. This dude sounded exactly like—

"Elda?"

Both girls turned around to see none other than the valedictorian standing behind them. Elizabeta felt a wave of unease overtake her, and then had a wave of shock replace as suddenly as it had came as Elda threw herself into Gilbert's arms. Wait, weren't they cousins? Calm down, Lizzy, it could just be platonic—wait, no, they were kissing. Full-on, mouth on mouth kissing. Elizabeta was torn—they weren't blood, sure…but still…

"Ahem!" She fake-coughed, catching the couple's attention. They quickly separated, blushing bright red. "Uh, I guess I have some explaining to do…" Gilbert muttered. "Lizzy," He addressed Elizabeta. "This is Elda, my fiancé." He introduced. "But I guess you already knew that." He said—surprisingly—sheepishly. "No," Elizabeta mumbled. "She mentioned a fiancé…but I never assumed…um, congratulations, I guess…" She was at a loss of what to say now.

"So…" Gilbert trailed off awkwardly. "Yeah…" Elizabeta copied. Silently, they agreed this needed to end and quick. "Well, we gotta get out of here before Elda's parents show up." Gilbert announced, beginning to lead Elda away. "Why?" Elizabeta couldn't help but ask. "I, uh, ran away from home two weeks ago. If they see me here, I'm dead." Elda explained. "We're kind of eloping." Gilbert added nervously. Typical Gilbert, Elizabeta thought with a small smile.

"Good luck." She wished them.

"Back at ya." Gilbert replied.

* * *

She found Roderick and his family ten minutes later, all in an up-roar over the fact that apparently, fifteen minutes ago, Gilbert had announced that he was eloping with some girl. The only ones who seemed calm were Gilbert's grandpa and younger brother, Ludwig.

A few minutes after Elizabeta arrived, Joseph Beilschmidt and Elda's mother did as well. Elizabeta could see the resemblance between mother and daughter. But Elda's mother was clearly distressed, and Joseph seemed upset as well, both at the news that Gilbert was eloping with some girl they didn't know and the fact that Elda hadn't shown up. Apparently, Gilbert and Elda were closest to each other among their cousins, and they thought she might come and see him.

Elizabeta never said a word to anyone—not even Roderick—and instead decided to go out and buy the couple a gift when ever she had the time. But Elizabeta couldn't help but wonder…what brought Elda and Gilbert to hurt their family this way?


End file.
